This proposal requests partial funding for the 1998 FASEB Summer Conference on Micronutrients: Trace Elements to be held June 28-July 3, 1998 at the Namaste Retreat and Conference Center in Wilsonville, Oregon. An attendance of approximately 100 people is anticipated based on the following: a) participation and outstanding evaluations of the previous five conferences; b) continued and expanding interest in both basic and applied problems in trace element research; c) new sessions and areas utilizing state-of-the-art molecular biological and analytical approaches to address trace element-related questions. The conference will focus on recent developments related to the metabolism, function and molecular biology of principally copper and iron, zinc and selenium. The format of the meeting follows that of previous FASEB conferences with slide presentations in the morning and evening, afternoons devoted to informal discussions/workshops, viewing of posters and recreation. Slide presentations will be delivered primarily by recognized experts with new results. Speakers will be directed to focus on their recent and most interesting findings. The general program will address: new models important to understanding mechanisms related to the absorption and cellular transport of copper, zinc and selenium; novel functions of metals, e.g. copper, wherein the metal acts as an internal catalyst in the generation of active site cofactors (e.g. trioxophenylalanine, TOPA); and new information on the functions of selenoproteins and enzymes. New advances in human trace element assessment will highlight recent human research. Workshops will be a predominate feature of the conference to facilitate exchanges of ideas pertaining to new techniques and models. All participants will be invited to present posters. Today, the fields of molecular biology, biochemistry, nutrition, cell biology, medicine, immunology, pharmacology and toxicology all have active trace element components. The purpose of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of individuals to exchange ideas and define important areas of research and to develop novel schemes to solve both basic and practical questions related to nutrition or the regulation of metals in human health and disease. It is important to note that this is the only conference designed to focus specifically on copper and iron, zinc and selenium in a regular format. The conference proceedings will not be published.